


Lion's Muse

by Red2Lips



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red2Lips/pseuds/Red2Lips
Summary: Jung Taekwoon, designer name Leo, has built JelpiWorks from nothing into a prominent figure in the women's fashion industry.When Leo's inspiration decides to leave him, it's only a matter of time until he needs to find it again... or risk disappearing from the business. But will he ever? And is his heart in it? This is the story of how our hardworking CEO finds his forever muse. But of course, not without the help of an endearing coterie.





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have posted... ever. I'm too scared to write anything else; I hope everyone reading this enjoys, even if only a little (/-\\)

“Done!~” Ken sang out gaily, dumping a stack of folders onto the large mahogany desk in the front of the room.

The resounding thump caused the man seated at the desk to look up from his laptop in mild annoyance. His sharp glare would have caused any normal person with a working survival instinct to flinch, but it failed to have that effect on Ken.

“These folders contain information on all the accepted interns for this year. Anyone not included here simply didn’t make the cut,” Ken announced. He sighed almost theatrically. “What a cruel world it is… to be or not to be simply by the hands of yours truly.”

A soft snort could be heard from the leather sofa. The man seated there turned to look at Ken, his small smile of amusement contrasting with his cool posture. “We should be so lucky that they decided to stay after meeting you,” he said. “Your track record of trainee abandonment runs high after all.”

Ken pouted. “It’s not my fault if they can’t handle my critique. My perfection intimidates them is all,” he announced, folding his arms and holding his head high.

The man at the desk took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Tomorrow,” he mumbled.

Ken nodded. “Yes, we meet them all tomorrow. There are ten assigned to each of us. Let’s hope at least two make it through the week.”

~~~

“Hongbin! Hyuk!”

The two in question looked up from their phones and turned to see an animated Hakyeon making his way through the tables of the crowded cafeteria.

“Uh y-es…?” Hongbin questioned as Hakyeon barreled to a stop into the seat next to Hyuk. Hakyeon put a finger up in a "one moment” gesture as he took huge gulps of air. After taking another deep breath, he started over. “This!” he said, shoving his phone into Hongbin’s face.

Hongbin squinted in annoyance and grabbed the phone out of Hakyeon’s hands.

“What is it?” Hyuk asked, putting down his own phone and angling the device in Hongbin’s hands towards him.

“Remember how we all applied to JelpiWorks? I got accepted as an intern!” Hakyeon explained. “Hurry up and check your emails! Did you guys get in? We went together so there's a chance they accepted all of us, right?"

“Just a second,” Hyuk said as he picked up his phone again.

The group lapsed into silence as the two tapped away.

“It doesn’t sa-Oh my god... I got in,” Hongbin said, his voice a whisper of mild disbelief. "I-It's not a dream, right?" he asked, his smile making its way up to his eyes and causing his dimples to come out from hiding.

Hyuk mumbled as he read through the long email. "No way..." he said as he unglued his eyes from his phone. "Hyung, I made it too! Am I going crazy?" he sputtered as his eyes grew a bit wider.

Hakyeon laughed at their bewilderment. “Yessssss! We did it! See? I told you!” Hakyeon cheered, picking up their hands and waving them in celebration.

Hongbin gave a light laugh and Hyuk rolled his eyes even though he was smiling. Hakyeon was older than the two of them, but sometimes he didn’t act that way. Still, they figured he had a cause for celebrating this time. JelpiWorks was a driving force in the women's fashion industry, earning recognition through their three figureheads nicknamed the "Three Princes" by their admirers. Over a thousand fashion design students and models applied to be company interns for a year. To be accepted out of the many applicants was a gift, if not already a sign of success.

“You realize we start tomorrow?” Hakyeon asked. He dropped their hands and clasped his together. “What are you two bringing?”

The younger ones shared a look that seemed to say ' _Here comes Cha-eomma'_.

“Ya,” Hakyeon said, giving them both a light chop on the head. “Don’t ignore me.”

Hongbin sighed. “Well, it’s just the training process right? We just need the basics… sketches, writing utensils, and sketchpad.”

“Yeah, they’ll probably provide a work station at the place,” Hyuk added. “It’s JelpiWorks after all- the place is huge!” He paused. “I wonder if they have anything good to eat.”

Hakyeon laughed and he fussed with the youngest’s hair affectionately. Hyuk, for his part, caught Hakyeon’s arm and gave him a look.

“Anyways,” Hakyeon started as he learned back with a self-approving smile. “I’ve decided to make us a celebratory meal in honor of us all getting in. Look forward to it.”

At this, Hongbin made a choking noise and attempted to cover it up with a cough.

Unfortunately, it was enough for Hakyeon to catch on and narrow his eyes. “What?” he asked, his glare daring either of them to say anything.

“Hyung, wouldn’t it be better for us to eat what they provide?” Hyuk quickly reasoned. “We’re uni-students and it’s cheaper that way.”

“Yeah, and safer,” Hongbin muttered quietly under his breath.

Apparently not quietly enough, because Hakyeon leaned over and aimed a hand-chop to his neck, making the younger laugh as tried to dodge the hit.

Hakyeon settled back down into his seat with a huff. “Don’t expect me to treat you to anything in the future,” he mumbled.

“Hyung-ah,” Hyuk said. He had resumed scrolling through his phone. “The email says I’m assigned to Lee Jaehwan.” His eyes grew wide. “Isn’t that Ken? I’m assigned to Ken?!”

Hakyeon and Hongbin crowded around him to look at his screen.

“Wow, really?” Hongbin asked. “That's great! You like Ken’s designs the most, right?”

“Yeah! Wha~ I’m so lucky,” Hyuk said happily. “I don’t think he’ll remember me from the interview though. There were so many people!”

“That's our Hyukie, congratulations!" Hakyeon told him as he patted Hyuk's hair dotingly. Hyuk, still mesmerized by the news, seemed not to mind this time. "Wait, children, let me check who I’m assigned to,” Hakyeon said, scrolling through the acceptance email.

His anticipation made its way into his thoughts. He didn’t mind who he was assigned to. Unlike Hongbin and Hyuk, who had very distinct design styles, Hakyeon was very versatile. There wasn’t much that he couldn’t work with, no matter if it was cute, casual, or sexy.

He stopped suddenly. A line in the email read: _Your mentor will be Jung Taekwoon_. Hakyeon’s mind started screaming. _No. Way._ _THE Jung Taekwoon? I'm assigned to THE Jung Taekwoon?!_ Hakyeon’s mouth gapped. Sure, he could work with anything, but Jung Taekwoon? Jung Taekwoon was the object of his fantasies. When Hakyeon had first started as a design student, he never really had anyone he aspired to. Versace, Ralph Lauren, Blanc & Eclare… they were all beautiful of course, and he respected them, but nothing he yearned to be like. There was nothing… until Leo. JelpiWorks had made its way into the public eye when its founder and his two subordinates released their stunning collections into the public, catching the attention of millions with their individualistic styles. Hongbin and Hyuk had immediately been drawn to the designs of Ravi and Ken who seemed to mirror their tastes. But Hakyeon, who was usually the one watching the younger ones from afar, had found himself falling even deeper than the both of them into the lion’s abyss.

Hongbin looked at Hakyeon’s blank expression. “Hyung-ah… everything alright there?” he asked, waving a hand in front of Hakyeon’s face.

Hakyeon blinked and looked at Hongbin. “It says I’m assigned to Jung Taekwoon? Leo? The CEO of JelpiWorks?” Hakyeon asked uncertainly.

Hongbin and Hyuk started.

“Wait, really hyung? That’s amazing,” Hyuk said in awe.

“I heard that the interns rarely stay after he mentors them,” Hongbin admitted. “I imagine it’s really hard to gain his approval for your designs. It’s good though, right? You really like his work.”

“Fanboy,” Hyuk joked goodnaturedly, causing Hongbin to laugh.

Hakyeon felt his face heat up. “You two… ” Hakyeon warned. “Accept your punishment!” he finished as he chopped the back of their necks. The chicklets laughed hysterically at his embarrassment.

“Well,” Hongbin said as the laughter died down. “It looks like good fortune decided she likes us… because I’m assigned to Ravi,” Hongbin finished with a smirk. “So we’ll all be working with the designers of our dreams.”

“Let’s do well hyungs!” Hyuk cheered.

Hakyeon nodded. “Let’s.”


	2. First Impressions

_Room 304… this is it, right?_

Hakyeon looked again at the email for the what felt like the umteenth time that morning.

He had been uncharacteristically nervous the days leading up to this event. Just last night he had gone to bed early only to find himself unable to fall asleep and in an attempt to remedy the stress induced insomnia, went on to discover scrolling through the internet proved a counterproductive sleep inducer. When his alarm rang, the sun had risen and he hadn’t slept a wink. The last time he could remember the similar behaviorisms was in grade school, the night before his first field trip.

And now here he was, at the the long awaited beginning.

Hakyeon took a deep breath, steeled his nerves, and gave himself a little mental prep, ‘ _Come on Cha Hakyeon, you can do this!’_ Then he knocked gently on the door and reached out to open it when-

**_BAM!_ **

The door swung open and hit the wall beside it. Hakyeon felt the breeze from the movement whip against his forehead as he stepped back just in time to avoid getting smacked in the face.

Two girls stormed out of the room clearly agitated by something. The taller girl with a long, sleek ponytail angrily told the other, “This is the _worst_ introduction for interns I have _ever_ gone to.”

She spoke with an emphasis on her every other word, making it sound as though she were literally trying to get her message through.

The other girl nodded fervently. “Right? Just because he’s a little well known doesn’t make him _king_. Doesn’t he know we’re the best talents he’ll ever get?”

Ponytail girl flipped her hair and shrugged. “Whatever. It’s his loss.”

They turned on their heels and walked away, leaving Hakyeon as more of a mess than he already was inside. With the door open, the interior of the room seemed to jump out at Hakyeon. The room was a rather large one, with long tables on either side and racks of clothings on the walls. The back wall was entirely windows, the light dancing in the room giving an energizing feel. It was painted in a clean white and seemed a very refreshing atmosphere… save for the quivering bundle of two people seated at the table in the center of the room. They turned to look at him.

“Er,” Hakyeon started.

“Close the door,” a voice rang out, soft, but imposing.

Hakyeon turned to see a man seated on the white armchair a small distance behind the table. He wasn’t sure how he had missed him. Maybe because the man managed to both blend into and glow against his surroundings. His pressed white suit accented his broad shoulders, his light blonde hair was elegantly swept to the side, his legs were crossed with a posture suggesting the prestige of a prince. Everything about him screamed eminence.

Leo _indeed…_ Hakyeon thought.

“... Well?” Leo asked again, his brow slightly furrowed this time.

“Ah, my bad,” Hakyeon said, snapping out of his reverie. He quickly shut the door and made his way to the front of the table. He bowed deeply. “Please take care of m-”

“Cha Hakyeon.”

“Yes!” Hakyeon said with more force than he meant to as he jolted back up. He stiffened.

Leo was staring, his gaze scrutinizing. Hakyeon swallowed nervously. There was something about Leo’s eyes that made him feel as though they could almost pierce through him, like the tip of an ice shard through melted chocolate. It made him slightly uncomfortable.

Just as Hakyeon was about to break the prolonged tension, Leo surprised him by being the first to look away. The blonde gestured towards the table. “Sit,” he ordered.

Hakyeon quickly sat down in the chair closest to him and took a better look at his companions. The girl seated next to him had long, dark hair which settled attractively against her pink blouse. The man across from her wore a black and white flannel, his eyes partially hidden by his glasses. They were probably around the same age as Hakyeon. Their postures, which at first glance suggested indifference, were sorely betrayed by their nervous expressions.

“Hello, nice to meet you both,” Hakyeon said, bowing his head at them politely.

With the looks of relief they gave him he might as well have been a river in the middle of the Sahara. He started to wonder what happened before his entrance, when-finally-someone else spoke.

“Hi! I’m Eunji! It’s nice to meet you,” the girl said, returning the greeting with a beautiful smile and a small wave of her hand.

The man reached forward and grabbed Hakyeon’s hand, shaking it enthusiastically. “I’m Won Geun, nice to meet you!” he said brightly.

Their attention turned to Leo, expecting some follow-up, maybe even a welcome, but Leo merely stared back at them.

Hakyeon cleared his throat. “So, um, are we expecting anyone else?

Another stare.

“... No,” Leo answered. “You three will begin now.” He stood up and his eyes scanned over them briefly. “Follow me.” He tucked the laptop on the table under his arm and started walking towards the door, leaving the other three to scramble after him.

After an awkward elevator ride, the group stepped into a neat workroom on the fifth floor. Leo cleared his throat, his _ahem_ bringing them to attention. “Lee Won Geun, Cha Hakyeon, match the jewelry to the collection on the mannequins,” he instructed, pointing out the secluded mannequins on the far side of the room. They were outfitted with various outfits in soft, pastel colors.

“Jung Eunji… coffee. Understood?”

Hakyeon nodded.

“Yes sir!” Won Geun said with a cute salute.

“Good,” Leo said, seemingly satisfied. He sat down at the desk in the front of the room and flipped open his laptop.

“Um, sir, sorry? What coffee?” Eunji asked uncertainly.

Leo’s eyes narrowed slightly. He said nothing, but his expression was clear as crystal ‘ _you can’t even do this?_ ’

The room’s atmosphere grew tense as the poor girl nervously waited for clarification that was obviously nonexistent.

“Latte.” Hakyeon’s hand flew to his mouth right after he said it.

 _Idiot!_ He mentally berated himself. _I should've just asked her to get something sweet! That's obvious enough of a hint._ _An intern has no business knowing his favorite drink. His designs maybe, but his favorite drink?_

 _Ugh_ , there was no way anyone in the room wouldn’t think he was a creep. Just thinking about it was enough to make him grimace.

Eunji and Won Geun turned to look at him. “What?” Eunji mouthed silently at him.

Hakyeon turned to the man seated at the desk for any agreeable reaction. Leo, for his part, gave no indication that he was listening other than the slight raise of his eyebrow.

He sighed. “His favorite drink is latte,” he whispered to Eunji.

“Ah, I see,” Eunji said, clasping her hands together in understanding. “Then I’ll be right ba-”

“No,” Leo interrupted. “Cha Hakyeon. Go get the coffee.”

“Um, sure, I’ll be back soon,” Hakyeon said, giving Won Geun and Eunji a light shrug, not daring to look at Leo’s expression. Won Geun flashed him a quick thumbs up and Eunji gave him a light pat of encouragement on the shoulder as she went to help Won Geun with the jewelry.

~~~

Hongbin sat admiring the aesthetic of his surroundings, his mouth slightly ajar as he surveyed the auditorium. The walls were painted in a dark purple and on them were small lamps shaped like minature bluebells, giving the place a quaint, but chic feeling. Kind of like the lights on a runway. But what stood out the most to Hongbin was the ceiling. Unlike the walls, the ceiling was white. On it was an intricate carving of roses of many sizes weaving around the domelike top. They were arranged like…

Hongbin chuckled softly. _Like the sugar fondant on a cake. Cute._

Looking away from the ceiling, he checked his watch. _2 minutes until the briefing begins_ , he thought. _Where’s Ravi?_

Feeling bored, Hongbin stared at the ticking hand. _Tick, tock, tick, tock_. A minute passed.

 _Is Ravi seriously going to be late on the first day?_ He asked himself incredulously.

 _Tick_. The clock hand hit twelve for the second time.

Just then, a man in a dark blue suit came down the aisle and walked up to the stage. Upon reaching the podium, he paused to look at his audience.

“May I have your attention, please?” he asked.

He needn’t have asked. Everyone’s attention had been drawn to him from the minute he stood. The way he walked smoothly with a bit of swagger, the nonchalant hand that raked his silver hair back, the man was _the_ definition of sexy. He was also a bit… scary, dangerous, like the sphere around him was a space unparalleled by anyone else. It was as if _‘come closer at your own risk’_ was written across his forehead… and everyone seemed to be doing a _‘yes sir, we get your message’_.

Ravi bowed deeply, and lightly clapped his hands together.

“Good morning. As everyone should know, I’m Ravi,” he said, smiling to let everyone know he was just joking. “Let’s have a good year.”

Clapping ensued.

~~~

Hyuk was _this_ close to strangling someone.

He was beginning to understand why it was so incredibly hard to get anywhere near JelpiWorks. The company attracted interns like magnets only be be dispelled by the opposing force of their designers. Ken was no exception. His appearance may be that of an adorable honeybun chihuahua, but unfortunately, he also had the bark to go with it.

“What did you say?!” An intern screeched. She had her hands in fists and her she looked poised to give someone a fight to remember. “I’ll have you know I modeled for last year’s Elavon. _I_ am a professional!”

“A professional?” Ken scoffed. “A one time gig from a lucky agent definitely does NOT make you a professional.”

 _Divas, all of them_ , Hyuk thought. Not that he was surprised. He could clearly see the correlation between trainer and trainee.

The girl crossed in arms in a matter-of-fact way. “Actually, considering you got a lucky break from an agent yourself…”

Ken’s eye twitched irritably. “An agent? Me? Don’t make me laugh. I earned every opportunity I had on the runway _myself_.”

“Sure you did,” the girl sneered, hands on her hips. “Is that how you managed to snag a place on TriQi? Because everyone knows-”

“Get. Out. NOW!” Ken screamed, pitch growing obscenely higher with each word.

Hyuk rubbed his eyes delicately. This… was more of an introduction than he had bargained for.

Momentarily stunned at the outburst, the girl faltered but quickly snapped back, “I was just leaving!” The door slammed shut with a loud bang.

Another girl stood up. “Yeah, I think I’ll be going. Tasha’s going to need some consoling. She’s a bit… stubborn. Sorry about that,” she apologized, bowing.

Ken sniffed. “Understandable. At least one of her companions retains the courtesy of respect. You are welcome to return at anytime,” he told her, bowing with an arm extended towards the door.

The girl smiled and left.

“Now. Are there any other questions?” Ken asked, his wide smile contrasting with his tone that clearly suggested there would be hell to pay if anyone did.

“Um.”

Everyone in the room turned towards the direction of the voice.

A girl had her hand raised. “Do we… actually get to design anything?” she asked skeptically.

Hyuk put his head in his hands. _This was_ not _the time to ask._

Ken put his hands behind his back and slowly took a step forward. “Sweetheart, you want to design?” he asked dangerously, as if making sure he heard her correctly.

The room fell to a hush. Hyuk sucked in a shaky breath. A broken scale could probably sense the weight behind the question. This was no ordinary ‘I didn’t catch that, please repeat yourself’; it was a direct attack. No correct answer. No second chance. A rhetorical challenge that couldn’t be won. Unless…

“Up we go,” Hyuk announced. And in the next second, he swooped Ken into his arms. The first thing he noticed was that Ken was lighter than he thought he would be. His slim frame was slender and seemed… delicate against his broader one. The second was: _Shit, what did I just do?!_ he thought, panicking a bit internally. He hadn't really thought the entire thing through before he acted. He looked down at Ken.

Ken blinked slowly, seemingly registering what had just happened. Then he blushed. His face flushing and _oh_ , his ears were turning a bright tomato red, that was just adorab-

“Put me down this instant!” Ken demanded, trying to wrench out of Hyuk’s hold.

Hyuk tutted, the words spilling out of his mouth easily in response to Ken’s indignation. “On one condition, princess.”

“Princess?!” Ken sputtered. He was beyond furious. This-this _commoner_ dared to-

Hyuk nodded. “If you act like one, I’ll treat you like one. Ready to get off your high horse?” He saw so screwed. There was no way his internship wouldn't be canceled after this. Biting his lip, he willed himself to conceal his inner turmoil.

Ken looked him in the eyes, affirming if he was serious. He swallowed.

Hyuk couldn’t stop himself from following the movement of his adam’s apple, staring at it longer than necessary.

“Fine,” Ken said tartly, looking away. “Let me down.”

Hyuk obliged, gently setting him back down.

Ken brushed his button down shirt back in place as though he hadn’t just been stripped of his dignity and looked again at the remaining interns. He cleared his throat. “Let’s start this over again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- To all the lovely people who took time to comment, I'm so, so, so sorry it took so long for me to reply ಥ_ಥ I really wanted to have something to give you in return for your kind words so I refrained from replying from the getgo. I can't thank you enough for your words of encouragement ╥﹏╥  
> \- Time management and a slow build are the clashing cruxes of this story. This development and update is extra slow, I'm sorry (_ _)  
> \- I suck so much at naming things (≧ㅿ＼)  
> \- I found a typo while rereading my last chapter and made a note to fix it... but I can't find it again D:

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short, I'm sorry (_ _) If anyone is wondering about the explicit tag... it will come. Also, I apologize in advance for inconsistent updates as I'm very new to this \\(o-o)/


End file.
